When things happen differently
by imaverybasicgirl
Summary: Just a one shot. Might make it into something more if I get encouraging reviews.   My take on what happends when Stefan's in the tomb in season 2. But it's written how I would have liked to see it. Totally Delena so Stefan lovers beware! :


**_Hello, and welcome to insane world I call mine. Recently I have been re- watching The Vampire Diaries season 2 and this came to mind. Sorry if my writing and grammer is a little off, I'm a bit tired today :P Anyway, onwards and inwards, hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. It's such a good feeling when you open up your email account and have reviews waiting for you, especially if they're good one's ;) just no flames please! and Woah, I'm starting to ramble so before this authors note gets any longer, I'm going to finish it here :L Enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own the Vampire Diaries, if I did, Damon and Elena would be already be together ;)  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Elena stood on the threshold of Damon's room, unsure if she was going to go in our not. Suddenly the door swung shut in her face, knocking her on the nose.<p>

"Ouch"

She mumbled, rubbing it with her hand.

"Fine. I'll just come back some other time. Sooner or later your gunna have to talk to me Damon"

The door sung open, to reveal a pissed of vampire, he narrowed his eyes and was about to speak, but Elena interrupted him.

"No, no. You didn't want to speak to me, so I'm just going to go to the tomb, say Hi to Stefan and try not to get my throat ripped out by Katherine"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she realised it would only make things worse. She might be able to get Damon talking again, but no way was he going to let her go to the tomb now. She turned on her heal and started down the hall.

"Elena, wait!"

She simply sped up, she was the master of reverse psychology, and she was sure she could get it to work on Damon. He would have to talk to her, she could work on trying to get to the tomb later. He flashed in front of her, and man did he look pissed.

"You can think again if you think I'm just going to let you go to the tomb"

He said, his nostrils flaring.

"Watch me"

Elena was starting to get worried. Yes, Damon was finally speaking to her again, but he was clearly going to baby her.

If only he had let her explain why she wanted to sacrifice herself, if only he understood if from her point of view, then they wouldn't be in this mess.

Elena tried to push in front and walk away, but just like the other night, she was grabbed from behind and flung against the wall; Damon;s hands holding her tight by the shoulders.

This made her angry, she was supposed to get him to open up to her again, not restrain her from going to see her boyfriend.

"You are going nowhere near that tomb, do you understand me? I promised Stefan I'd keep you away, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. It's for you own good Elena."

"My own good? MY OWN GOOD?"

God, he had reduced her to shouting, calm Elena had disappeared somewhere. She took a deep breath and tried to slip out of Damon's grip, but he just held her tighter.

"This is in no way for my good. Just let me go!"

"Only if you promise to not go to the tomb"

"No."

"Guess we'll have to stay here all day then"

He shrugged at her.

"I've got all the time in the world"

Elena really didn't like this, she had succeeded in getting Damon to talk to her again, but it had only resulted in an argument. All she wanted was to see Stefan, even if only for a few minutes.

"Please.."

She pleaded, her eyes started to prickle with tears, and she put her head down to avoid Damon seeing them.

But he put his finger under her chin and lifted her head towards him, his gazed softened as he saw the moisture gathered there, he sighed.

"You have no idea what you do to me Elena. We'll go see him, but you have 5 minutes okay? Just 5 minutes and I stay with you the whole time"

He released her from his grip and smiled when Elena's eyes lit up.

"Thank you so much Damon!"

Just why did this woman have to have this affect on him?

_At the tomb. _

As soon as Damon and Elena arrived at the entrance, he momentarily stopped her. "Remember, 5minutes." Elena nodded, eager to get down the steps, but was again stopped by Damon who had his head cocked to one side, as though trying to listen to something.

"What?-"

"Shhh"

Was all he said. After a few moments his expression turned to disgust.

"Let's go home Elena, Stefan appears to busy"

"What? No! You have no idea how much I've waited to see him Damon!-"

"You saw him yesterday remember? The day you went on your little kamikaze mission?"

"Oh not that again, You don't understand! Look, just let me go and see Stefan, then we can go home."

Damon looked long and hard at her, deliberating on whether letting Elena find out for herself what her 'boyfriend' was currently up to.

"Okay, but let me just warn you, your not going to like what you see or hear. Understand me? And when you come back up in tears, don't say I didn't warn you"

She looked at him confusedly, before scurrying down the steps. Damon counted 1 minute in his head, then he saw Elena slowly dragging herself back up, he eyed her with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Let's just go"

She mumbled defeatedly. All the fire Elena had held earlier was replaced with sadness, as if it had just burn out.

Elena was silent all of the drive back to the boarding house, not uttering a word, she climbed out when they arrived and sat down on the coach opposite the fireplace.

Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon, and listened to Elena speak.

"Thank you. For trying to warn me. I was to stubborn to listen I guess."

Damon nodded, acknowledging what she had said. Elena felt betrayed in every single way. She was just a Katherine replacement, and to actually hear Stefan say that to her was unbearable. Where was the sweet, caring Stefan that she had known? It was as if, as if-

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"Has Stefan..has he..?"

"Yes, he's switched off his emotions. I don't know why the hell he would do that, it seems a bit dramatic don't you think? Katherine really must've taken a toll on him if he did it in under 24 hours of being in the tomb with her..."

He trailed off, deep in thought. Tears flowed from Elena's eyes, and a small sob escaped her, alerting Damon.

He flashed by her side and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey now, don't cry kitten"

She looked up at him through her tears, confused at the pet name he has given her; he simply shrugged and have her a look which said _'some other time'. _

Elena appreciated Damon's hug, it felt nice to just bury her head in his jacket and try and forget what happened.

"I'd never do anything like that to you Elena. Never"

"Thank you"

She mumbled. Damon let go of her when she tried to pull away.

"I'm just going to go home and get some rest, I'll talk to you later"

"Okay. And remember, you ask, I come. I'm easy like that"

He winked. Elena just rolled her eyes and giggled softly.

"Goodbye Damon."

"Bye Elena, say hi to Jenna for me."

"Will do."

Damon watched Elena Leave and smiled wistfully. One day he would make her his, one day she would seek him for protection and not Stefan. One day, it will be him who gets to snuggle up to her all night.

One day. For now, all he can do is provide comfort, and be the friend she talks to when something's bothering her.

Man he was whipped, he would do anything for this woman, and thought he doesn't often show it, he cares deeply for Elena, deeper then he has for any other woman. Even Katherine.

Damon picked up a random book from the shelf, and began to read; he spend the rest of the evening like that.

Bourbon in one hand, a book in the other, and the face of a certain Gilbert imprinted in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Read and Review guys! It's my birthday in November, conisider it an early present ;) <em>**


End file.
